Leah's happy ending
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: the title pretty much explains it. i dont think its fair for leah not to get a chance at love...so here you go! i really hope you like it and please review!


**Okay so in this story Leah gets her happy ending or at least a chance for a happy ending. I feel so bad for her and I just want to help her out a little. And again so sorry for not updating in a while. But I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Katie I really don't want to go to the mall" I complained. Katie was new to the reservation but we have become great friends.

"Oh come on! We could get new shoes and maybe a new outfit or two…" she coxed. I sighed in defeat and we got in her car and headed to the new mall in Port Angeles. "I hope there will be some hot guys there!" Katie said excitedly, I laughed and looked at the text I just received. It was from Seth,

_Hey just want to let you know that I wont be home tonight and neither will mom. Im gonna be on patrol and mom is gonna be doing something with Charlie, don't even ask me what! Oh and Jake might be coming in to town with ness this week, just a heads up. Love ya sis!_

I sighed, great a house to my self. Normally that would be good because a friend could come over, but Katie has something to do tonight and my other friends are busy too.

"Your brother is so cute," Katie said after a few minutes of silence. I looked over at here and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Geez I didn't know you could smile the big," I said with a little laugh. She blushed and shoved my shoulder.

"Well he is, and we only have a one year age difference!" she practically yelled. I laughed again.

"Okay enough about my brother! Hey, have you been to this mall yet?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah once, we are almost there." We were quiet the rest of the way. When we got there we were happy that it wasn't packed. We got a spot by the entrance and went inside. I don't know why but I was walking faster then normal to the downstairs Hollister, I don't even shop there. I mean I think it's a cool store; it's just not my style. Katie was walking next to me with a confused look on her face; I just shrugged and continued walking. When I stepped inside I didn't understand the feeling inside me. I saw a boy about eighteen with dirty blond hair that went just past his ears, he was wearing skinny jeans and a white collared shirt with a black coat. He was gorgeous but it was more than his looks, it was like all of my life was wrapped around this boy I just laid eyes on. Katie noticed my staring and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the boy.

"Umm hi," she said when we were right next to him, he smiled back at her then looked at me and-maybe it was just my imagination-smiled a little more.

"Hello," this couldn't be happening, I can't be imprinting. I can't imprint-can I?

"What's your name? Im Katie im 18 and this is Leah she is 19." I smiled at him. Holy crow! I did imprint! I imprinted on a beautiful boy! Yes! But wait what if he doesn't like me?! Calm Leah, you don't know yet, he could like you. He has to.

"Im Anthony im also 19," he reached out to shake my hand, I put my hand out and he took it and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you" we looked into each other eyes and stayed like that until Katie cleared her throat next to me.

"Ummm im just gonna... go anywhere but here." She said while laughing as she left.

"You have really pretty eyes," I said without thinking. He smiled and I realized that he still had his hand in mine.

"We need to talk," he looked confused. "Do you live near here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I live in between port Angeles and forks." I smiled, happy that he doesn't live to far away.

"Well do you think you could come to la push? Do you know where that is?" he nodded.

"Yeah im sure I could. Its weird, I just met you, but I feel like I can really…trust you." he said sounding confused but happy at the same time.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the store. "Let's go!" he laughed and followed me. I feel so amazing right now, all the pain Sam caused me was gone, and all pain from everywhere else was no were to be seen as well!

I saw Katie by a vending machine talking to a boy and waved to her. She waved back and got her phone out to text me.

_Go ahead home. Ill call my mom to pick me up. Good luck with hot guy!_

I mouth 'thank you' and continued to pull Anthony out of the mall. We got in my car and I pulled my phone out, I needed to tell Seth.

_Hey! I need you to get the pack-including Jake-you will never guess what just happened to me!_

I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Hey can I do something really quick?" Anthony asked. Ugh, he is so cute! I nodded my head.

"Sure, anything." He smiled and leaned in closer to me and our lips met. If I thought I was happy before than I was now ecstatic! He pulled away and I think-by the look in his eye-he felt the same.

"I have wanted to do that the minute I saw you." he said with sincere love filled eyes.

"Me too," and with that I smiled and began driving home with his hand in mine.

**Ok so I hope you liked it! I just felt so bad for Leah, I mean I know she can be mean but look at what has happened to her! So yeah I hope you liked it, I will continue this story a little more, but I think im just gonna mix it in with my story new friends-which I hope to be able and update very soon! Okay now please REVIEW!!! **


End file.
